Silenced Heart
by jenny-R
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke-centric. He had sworn that he would never follow his brother’s steps. That he would never try to use his ways to achieve something. Yet, he was no different than Itachi right now.


**Yes, I know, it's been a long time since my latest story update. Oh well. I'm a busy student that can barely find some free time among this stupid schedule I have… But I need to write more, or else I'm never going to improve. Okay, let's leave the rants aside now. Here's an oneshot, originally writtren for a community on Live Journal. It's one of my perspectives for the fight between the Uchiha siblings. I have to warn you for angst and character death (which I really couldn't help). Enjoy. **

**A million thanks to my wonderful beta, EmeralWolfChild.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

"_You have become exactly like him, Sasuke-kun. Exactly like the man you hate the most." _

Her words echoed inside his mind, repeating themselves over and over again, in a never ending circle. Sasuke knew of what was going to follow. He knew that what he intended to do, was not a solution. It wouldn't help him in anyway. He wouldn't feel happier. He wouldn't feel relieved. And he wouldn't feel more alive. Yet, he wanted to do it. And he, at least, knew of one reason why.

Because it pained him even worse to just sit there inactive, unable to do a thing to stop the disaster. He knew it was too late to stop anything now. He could not reverse the past. But he wanted to avenge his whole clan, as an act of apology for being unable to do anything for them seven years ago.

And now, here he was, standing opposite from the man he hated the most, the man that haunted his dreams all those years. Uchiha Itachi.

But this time, he wasn't going to back off. This time he wasn't going to run, begging his brother to spare his life.

This time, he would be the one to be asked for mercy.

He made a step forward, provoking Itachi. He wanted to show him that he wasn't afraid of him anymore.

Itachi closed his eyes and lowered his head. A faint smile appeared on his barely seen lips. "Foolish little brother…" he spoke softly. "You think that you are able to beat me?"

Sasuke gave him a smirk, one of those he wasn't used to give anymore. And somehow, it felt strange on his lips. "No, brother, I don't think I can beat you." He said, touching the edge of his katana which was hanging loosely from the purple rope that was tied around his waist. "I'm sure of it." And with a quick movement, he unsheathed the metal blade.

"_You are about to become just like him! Killing your own family with no mercy!" _

If only he could stop bringing those words in his mind. If only he could isolate his mind for a little while, so his thinking could become clearer.

The older Uchiha dodged Sasuke's first attack easily, with a little twist of his body. His eyes, sharp and cold as never before, were piercing through his now grown-up brother, who was ready to launch another attack against him. A slight sound, like a faint chuckle was heard. "You're too full of yourself, little brother." Another attack. Another dodge.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in clear frustration, his fingers wrapping tighter around the blade's hilt, making his knuckles turn white. He was still unable to land a hit on him. Even now. Even now that he was stronger than the scared eight-year-old boy he was back then.

He felt Itachi's intense gaze never breaking contact with him, observing every single move of his. He knew that what he was looking for was only a tiny slot, a chance to lead Sasuke into a trap and prove to him once again how weak and worthless he truly was.

But no. He wouldn't fall for it. Not again.

Before realizing it, a second smirk had made its way upon his lips, slightly surprising Itachi. "Yeah, maybe." Sasuke spoke slowly, carefully picking his next words. "But so are you, _brother_." The emphasis on this last word was not unnoted by the Akatsuki member. He didn't react to this, though. He only started raising his right arm slowly, his index finger protruding. But he didn't get the chance to complete his movement, as the younger Uchiha had already vanished from his former position, reappearing almost silently behind Itachi, a bright blue-white ball of chakra on his left hand.

Chidori.

The attack was not foreseen by Itachi, whose own attempt to trap Sasuke into his infamous genjutsu went to waste. Not having enough time to react and dodge, he almost willingly let the burning chakra come into contact with his clothing and penetrate his flesh, leaving a torrent of blood behind. Sasuke's mouth distorted to a slight smirk, seeing that his brother was not invincible for him anymore. He pushed his arm away from Itachi's body with an abrupt movement, making the amount of blood leaking from the latter's wound duplicate.

Still, the older Uchiha didn't make the slightest sound to show his pain or complaint. He silently fell on his knees, pressing his left palm on the wound to make the bleeding subside even a little. Slowly, he raised his head just so his crimson now eyes locked with Sasuke's. He opened his mouth and took a ragged breath that burned his throat and lungs, and then he spoke, his voice hoarse and dark. "Is that all you've got, little brother?" His eyes narrowed. Sasuke's fists clenched. "If that is so, then our fight has already been decided upon the winner."

Those simple words, even though innocent, acted like a trigger to the Uchiha avenger. His handsome features crumpled into a mask of anger, as pictures of that fateful night invaded his mind, constantly reminding him of his weakness and mistakes of the past.

He wasn't like that anymore. The weak and scared boy that he used to be was now long gone.

Not being able to fully control his actions, Sasuke grasped his katana once again and held it tight into his fist. Itachi was still looking at him, red eyes glittering with mischief, waiting for his brother's next move patiently. Moving as fast as he could, Sasuke charged at him with all his might, pinning him on the ground and rendering him immobile. The silver blade was pressed against Itachi's neck, some blood already starting to drip from the brand new wound.

"_Is that what you want? Is that what you have been preparing yourself for all those years?"_

"No." Sasuke said out loud, loosening his grip on the cold blade just a little. Itachi opened his eyes slowly. "What's the matter, little brother?" he choked out the words, blood dripping from the edges of his dry lips.

Sasuke remained silent, not making a move to take the blade off of Itachi's neck, but not pressing it against it either. "Why did you stop?" More blood gushing out. More pain shooting down his whole body.

Suddenly, realization hit the younger Uchiha, like a bucket of cold water had been spilled on him. His eyes wide open, he forced himself not to show any emotions, as the words came out of his mouth with difficulty. "That is what you wanted, right?" he said behind gritted teeth, his voice barely above a whisper. "This was what you were aiming for from the very beginning…"

A weak smirk made its way upon Itachi's bloody lips. "And what if it was?" Every word he spoke was painful for him. "Didn't you keep on living with killing me some day set as your only goal?" He paused, as his breathing had become extremely difficult and unstable. "Now you've got the chance to fulfill your dream… Kill me."

But Sasuke was unable to make the slightest move. He felt the hatred for this man in front of him boiling inside him once again, like a hot, renewed fire. This was his chance. After all those years he had spent in absolute darkness and sorrow, and all caused because of him, he was finally given the chance to avenge his clan; and himself as well. Though, his body didn't seem to agree with what his mind was telling him to do. His grip on the blade's hilt tightened once again, but the katana remained unmoving, its sharp edge pressed just a little on Itachi's neck.

"Why?" Just a word. Just a simple word. The only thing his mouth managed to let out, his voice broken.

"Isn't it obvious, little brother?" Itachi averted his gaze from the younger Uchiha, and lifted his eyes towards the sky. "Don't choose the same path as me. Don't repeat the same mistakes I made."

No matter how much he tried, Sasuke couldn't feel any sympathy or at least a little pity for him. Hatred was still the prevailing feeling in him, and it wouldn't just go away that easily. With much effort to make his muscles obey him, the raven-haired boy took the blade away from his brother's neck and looked at him with eyes fool of apathy. He was going to put an end to this.

"You don't have to give me pitiful speeches, brother." His voice hoarse and stable again. "Goodbye." And with that, the relentless blade pierced through Itachi's body for the last time. No sound was made. No tears were shed.

The last Uchiha alive stayed still and unmoving in his position, looking at his older brother's dead body. He had finally avenged his clan's massacre, the event that had been haunting him ever since he had been a witness in it. There was no feeling of satisfaction, though. No happiness, no relief, no self-contentment. And no regret as well. Only a huge gap, like a hole in his heart. Slowly, he lifted his hands up to his face's level and looked at them with a blank look.

He had murdered his own brother. His own family…

Sakura's words had been proven right once again. He had sworn that he would never follow his brother's steps. That he would never try to use his ways to achieve something. Yet, he was no different than Itachi right now.

And even though he hated to admit it, the resemblance between them was indistinguishable.

* * *

**Please, drop me a review on your way out and tell me whether you liked it or not, what you did like or what you didn't (apart from the 'Why did you kill Itachi' reason) and what I need to improve in my writing. Feedback makes all writers get better and every writer loves it. So, I'll be patiently waiting for your lovely reviews, ne? **

**Until next time. **


End file.
